sonicboomfourothreefandomcom-20200214-history
Total SB403 Island
Total SB403 Island is a new series by SonicBoom403. It is based off the cartoon series "Total Drama Island." Two teams of 13 will face each other to win the $1,000,000 prize. On every episode excluding Episode 1, the contestants will compete in challenges. The winning team will win invincibility for the episode and the losing team must eliminate a teammate. The eliminated contestant will then go through the Hall of Losers. The first episode was uploaded on June 21, 2012. The original plan was for the first episode to be uploaded by June 23 in honor of Sonic's 21st Anniversary, but was uploaded earlier for no specific reason. There are 26 characters competing. The confirmed characters contained twelve from Sonic, another twelve from Mario, and the last two are Blinky and Inky from Pac-Man. The host is confirmed to be Lakitu, who is based off Chris, the host from Total Drama Island. Chef Fernando is based off Chef Hatchet, but Chef Fernando is more friendly when compared to Chef Hatchet. Episodes 5 & 6 take place in different places because SB403 made those episodes on vacation when he was away from home. Total SB403 Island: The FanFiction SB403 is currently "remaking" the series as a FanFiction. The teams and elimination order (for those who were eliminated/quitted on the YouTube version) remains the same. Super Hedgehogs Sonic (Captain) Tails Knuckles Silver Big Peach Daisy Lemmy Koopa Troopa Blinky Eliminated Members: Espio Donkey Kong Bowser Fire Plumbers Mario (Captain) Luigi Yoshi Roy Larry Amy Metal Sonic Vector Jet Inky Eliminated Members: Toad Shadow Dr. Eggman Other Characters Lakitu (Host) Chef Fernando (Chef) Joe Plactonis (Intern) (Episode 5 only) Egg Pawn (Intern) Shy Guy (Intern) Light-Blue Yoshi (Intern) Yellow Yoshi (Intern) Pink Yoshi (Intern) Episodes and Challenges 1. Not so Happy Contestants Part 1 (No Elimination) 2. Not so Happy Contestants Part 2 3. The Big Nap 4. Dodgeball Brawl 5. Not Quite Famous 6. The Sucky Outdoors 7. Phobia Factor Contestants and Elimination Running Gags - Whenever Vector gets hurt, he usually gets hurt in the nuts. This gag was carried over to Sonic Action. - Inky thinks Blinky is Pinky, one of their friends who is not competing in the show. Inky also falls in love with Blinky, thinking Blinky is Pinky. Trivia *According to SB403, Espio was eliminated in the never made Episode 7. Amy would've been eliminated in Episode 8. *SonicBoom403 has said that his favorite characters to voice in the series were Big and Inky. Both of them have very similar voices. *Unlike current Sonic the Hedgehogs games, Metal Sonic talks in Total SB403 Island. He also talks in Cool Mario Bros. Metal Sonic does not speak at all in the FanFiction remake. *Most episode names are taken from Total Drama Island, but most of them are changed. *The promo poster shows Peach and Daisy in their sports outfits, but they don't wear them at all in the series. They do wear them in the FanFiction remake. *Bolbi Stroganovsky was going to be mentioned in the never made 14th episode. Bolbi claimed to be a fan of Total SB403 Island and submitted the challenge idea for that episode. The episode was even going to be named after him. *Bowser's lucky charm appears in Episode 4, as one of the dodgeballs, along with Lemmy's bouncy ball. *Elmo from New Cool Mario Bros Episode 3 was mentioned by Roy in Episode 5. In Episode 6, a giant Elmo appears, and all of the eliminated contestants from the Fire Plumbers at the time were hiding behind him. *It could be considered at the end of Episode 1 that Metal Sonic swore. *Pac-Man, Ed, Edd, Eddy, and two random lizards were once planned to be contestants but were later removed. *There were 2 beta versions of this show by SB403. The first one only had Mario characters, and the idea was thought up of by a friend of his. SB403 never made this one though. The 2nd show was made however. It was called "Total Plushie Island", with a Webkinz as Chris and Pac-Man had the role of Chef Hatchet. Some of the contestants were Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Evil Mario, Evil Luigi, Sonic, Tails, Blinky, Chuck E. Cheese, Rodney Copperbottom, and Kooper Dog. Category:Total SB403 Island Category:2012 Series